With gradual development of technology, a touch screen has become a standard configuration of various portable electronic devices. And with more and more powerful processors of the portable electronic devices, there are more and more applications running on the portable electronic devices recently.
With more and more applications running on the portable electronic device, the touch screen is of bigger and bigger dimension, however, the portable electronic device is of a sharply rising trend in power consumption.
In the related art of rechargeable battery technology, a battery life of the existing rechargeable battery cannot meet users' needs. Taking an existing smartphone as an example, when users use the smartphone frequently (calling or running on some applications), the rechargeable battery usually cannot sustain a whole-day use.
In order to prolong the battery life of the portable electronic device, there is already related technology for combining a power-generating-and-touch-detecting module and the portable electronic device together, so as to supply part of electric power for the portable electric device by the power-generating-and-touch-detecting module.
In the related art of combining the power-generating-and-touch-detecting module and the portable electronic device together, a whole touch display device includes three sections: a display section, a touch section and a solar power-generating section. Such three sections are overlapped with each other, resulting in huge dimension and heavy weight of the whole touch display device, and not convenient for users to carry it.